Never Ending
by iciclegirl235
Summary: It was all so much like a dream, or a movie.


**I don't own the 39 Clues. **

**AN: I REALLY suggest you listen to I'm Dancing With Tears In My Eyes by Ke$ha while reading. It's not usually my style of music, but it's not really like her others songs, so I liked it. It sort of went with this. Well, maybe not, but I wrote this while listening to it (played it about 50 times) so if the story confuses you, maybe listening will help you think through it like me.**

**Here's the link if you want: http://www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=ytPe0MGXfIE  
**

* * *

It was all so much like a dream, or a movie.

Darkness everywhere, except for the lights coming from the ceiling in specks of silver and gold. Like disco lights- fireflies.

It all looked the same.

Everyone danced around me, in colorful, somewhat revealing clothing. Jewlery sparkled, and the room looked like a black canvas with glitter scattered on it. People moved to the fast-paced music.

I didn't.

The music was fast and vibrant and real. I loved to dance. People moved with the music. Couples moved in synchronization, as one. Loners moved to the music alone, eyes closes, hips swaying.

I stood still.

I was standing in the club, wondering why I was there. I felt like that person at a party, watching from the sidelines, wondering what it was all about.

I walked to the bar and asked for something to drink. I didn't want to be sober here. I didn't want to be conscious for this. I just wanted to dance. And forget. Forget everything.

"_Amy!" Ian, soaking wet from head to toe, called across to her. "Amy! Wait!"_

_Amy continued walking. She didn't look at the beautiful boy calling to her from the other side of the street. "Amy! I'm sorry!"_

_She walked faster._

_But so did Ian. "Amy! I'm sorry! I can't do this anymore! I can't lie to you. I can't lie to _myself_." _

The man handed me something. I wasn't sure what it was. And as I downed it in one go, I forgot why I even cared. I asked for more. And more. And more.

"_Amy! Please!! Just listen!" Amy spun around to face the man on the other side of the street who wouldn't give up. _

"_Ian! Stop! I-I can't trust you! I tried again! I tried, I did! But look where it got us. W-we aren't supposed to be. I don't want to get hurt again. Y-you broke m-my heart!" _

_Tears ran down her face and mingled with the rain._

I was on the dance floor. I was moving like everyone else. But for me, it was different. I wasn't a loner. I was dancing with someone else. We were synchronized, were one. But our eyes were closed. We swayed.

I opened my eyes, and my partner was gone.

"_Amy! NO! Please don't do this to me! What you saw wasn't what you think! Stupid words, but true. You weren't the only one who got hurt."_

_Ian began crossing the street, unaware of the traffic surrounding him. _

_Amy! Y-you have to know-_

"_IAN!! LOOK OUT!!!"_

The doors of the club burst open, and a tall person walked in. His outline appeared muscular and lean, and he had jet black hair and coffee skin. In my drunk state, I watched him walk in. I rushed through the crowd of people dancing, pushing and shoving, not paying attention.

_The wet girl fell to her knees at the sight of the boy. The car that hit him backed away. Lights flashed in the almost dark sky. People yelled. Sirens rang. _

_But nothing could pull her out of her grief stricken reverie. Then the boy stirred. The girl stopped shaking. _

"_Amy…I…love…you." The boy didn't move. The girl looked at him, her jade green eyes wide. _

"_IAN! NO!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" By now, everyone on the street was still, staring at her. The only sound other than her screams was the pouring rain. _

"_No…Ian…no. Again! Again! Nothing works out!! YOU AND ME!! We…we…we could've worked this out…YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE ME AGAIN!! YOU'RE NOT!! STOP!! Ian, WAKE UP!!" _

_If half the people watching didn't have tears falling, they all did now. _

"_I-Ian…please…I love you, too." _

_The boy didn't move. The girl collapsed on his chest, sobbing quietly._

"You're not Ian," I said dully. It was like a blow to my stomach. But the boy wasn't him. He looked similar. He was about as tall. But he wasn't the same. Ian's nose was sharper than this boy's slightly crooked one. Ian's eyes were darker and deeper than his. Ian's lips were fuller.

As I watched the confused by walk away to join another group of dancing people, I felt pain. Emotional. It was like watching him die all over again.

_One by one, every on the street stood up, if not already. People in their cars got out. Mothers holding their children put them down. _

_Everyone took off their coats and put them on the ground. Everyone took off their hats and held them in their hands. Even the smallest children knew this was not the time for a tantrum and imitated their parents. _

_Everyone on the street had their eyes closed. Amy's pain had been released, and was flowing through them all. It hurt them all. _

_But only Amy felt the true grief one felt when you lose someone you love- no, you lose the _one_ you love. _

_When you lose your soul mate. _

I stood there staring at him for a few more minutes. Then the guy came my way. The one who looked like Ian.

"Hey, you looking for someone?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say. But I didn't need to think in the hazy state I was in.

"Yes," I said firmly. I didn't ask for help, and he could tell I didn't need it. He smiled as if he knew exactly what I meant.

"Well, hope you find him. I'm Ivan, by the way," he said, and left.

Ivan. Just one letter away. One letter.

_Sirens ran again. Ambulances and fire trucks and police cars came._

_The beautiful silence that had settled was gone. And as the firemen helped Amy up, she realized Ian was, too. Gone. _

_The rain never ceased._

I mixed and mingled myself into the crowd. I never danced with anyone. I danced alone.

I never dared myself to close my eyes, because I knew that if I did, I would never want to open them.

So I danced alone, swaying, moving.

I danced with tears in my eyes.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
